A Centuries-Long Dream
by Empress-Tigress
Summary: Alucard has been wandering the wastelands for centuries, unable to remember how he got there or why. When he confronts the one responsible for his exile, his memories return and he must come to terms with his own past. Inspired by events from IchiLARP 2014. Appearances from Durarara and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. AxI shipping, AAxA bromance
1. Prologue to the Epilogue

Okay,

So a bit of prologue before we get to the story. This story was born at IchiLARP 2014, an annual LARP held during Ichibancon in the Charlotte area of North Carolina. When the teasers revealed Edward Cullen, I decided to apply with Alucard (with Vampire Hunter D as a backup) for reasons that should be obvious.

Ten minutes after submitting my desired character, one of the GMs informed me that Alucard is kinda special this year, since he's part of the LARP's backstory. Did I mind being a major plot monkey? Of course, I didn't and the character was in good hands with the resident Hellsing expert!

So during the course of the LARP, it turns out that Alucard has absolutely no memory of how he got here, what happened during his time in this world and remembers no one in this world and vice versa. Part of this was to keep me from getting meta-gamed to death because one of the major plot points was bounties being offered on vampires. Part of this was "you asked for 'superhard' mode, here ya go".

So one of my plot hooks was finding out what happened to Alucard, which was revealed in a series of flashbacks and legends being revealed over the weekend. All this led up to the confrontation with Alucard's tormenter on Sunday, which ripped out an epic unrehearsed speech out of me.

So here's the super-long epilogue, guys. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Special thanks once again to the IchiLARP staff for giving Alucard such a compelling backstory with which to build upon.


	2. Darkness

**Darkness. Nothing but darkness. **

Anderson! You're...

Alucard stopped as the bayonets sliced his throat.

Walter... I...!

_The butler's dancing wires sliced him apart. _

Seras, no...

_Seras wrapped her hand around Alucard's throat and picked him up. From her shadow arm, her only soul – the mercenary Pip – emerged and sank a Bowie knife into Alucard's heart. _

Master? You too...

_Yes, the last betrayal. Integra's blue eyes stared coldly from behind steel frames. _

_"You left me, Count. And now I'm forever lost to you." _

_The saber's blade took forever to sink in..._

This was the third time he had seen this vision. His friends and allies from that time long ago, betraying him. Abandoning him and leaving him in darkness.

He deserved this. When the catboy's soul started to destroy his very existence, he didn't fight it. This was a monster's purpose, wasn't it? To be defeated? His long life had been a tortured dream of ceaseless battle and he welcomed the end of it. And the red dawn over the Thames was so beautiful...

He could hear Integra's pleas. Crying out to him to not disappear. Ordering him to open his eyes. To fight against oblivion.

But he didn't. In a moment of selfishness, he let himself slip away...

When he found himself in this land, Anderson was waiting for him. Round three? No. The paladin was just as tired of fighting as he was. They built their separate kingdoms out of this land and had even become close friends.

Alucard forced himself to forget Integra, his beloved master. The Police Girl – no, Seras – who had just embraced her vampire nature. Walter, his old friend and comrade, who only betrayed them to fulfill Integra's order to return alive.

But it was all selfishness. They still needed him and he abandoned them.

And for what? To be a king again? To fall in love with a woman that manipulated him into killing his old friend? To wander the deserts aimlessly until the wastes reduced him to nothing? He had spent centuries in this land. His friends were all gone, relegated to a single drop in a sea of memories.

As the Ruler in Red appeared to grant him merciful oblivion, he realized he deserved this betrayal. He deserved to be alone for eternity...


	3. How Does it Feel to be Alone?

**When the darkness dissipated, the Ruler in Red was before him, seated on her throne. This woman whom he had loved for centuries, only to receive her betrayal in return. **

"Welcome back, my love."

Carmilla, that was her name...

"So, tell me, Count. How does it feel to be forgotten? To spend eternity alone? To be surrounded by people that don't even know your name?"

Alucard looked behind him. He wasn't alone anymore. The cheerful Haru, the brave Tamama, the soldier Sousuke, his vampire child Madoka, the hero Lelouch, the psychotic Yuno, the henshin heroes Decade and DiEnd. They had all heard his desperate plea to help him save this world, along with so many others. They had left their own lives behind, as he did. And just as he did, in that mortal life long ago, they were putting everything on the line to protect this land and defeat those that would conquer or destroy it.

Carmilla had already lost.

"You think this is new to me? I've been defeated, abandoned and forgotten before. For that is the destiny of a monster. But I've also been a king. And when my land was threatened, I called upon those that would help defend it.

"Look at those gathered behind me! They abandoned their worlds and everything they knew to help defend this land. To help this king that succumbed to his own weakness. I'm not alone or forgotten. I still have allies, friends, comrades. While you... you have _nothing_. Nothing but your arrogance and pride.

"You are my queen, but you are _not_ my master!"

The voice of a young woman rang out from Alucard's soul. Carmilla shot to her feet as she recognized the voice: the mortal woman that held dominion over the mighty vampire king in that other life.

**"SEARCH AND DESTROY!" **

The command screamed through the throne room, reverberating off the walls. It commanded not only Alucard, but his allies. Their mission was clear: this scourge _must_ be wiped away.

Alucard dropped to his knees. He could never forget her. Not his master. Not his warrior princess.

"I hear and obey, my master! I will destroy this monster! I will wield the gun. I will load the magazine. I will undo the safety. And I will pull the trigger. But what guides my aim is your intent, my master! My master, _Sir Integra Fairbooks Wingates Hellsing_!"

The golden hair. The blue eyes behind steel frames. The turn of her mouth as she issued her orders. The flash of her saber as she cut down the monsters that dared invade her land. Yes, Integra was worthy of being his No Life Queen. Not this hollow pretender before him!

"Control Art Restriction, Level 1, Released! My master commands it. Maintaining restriction level until the target is silenced. _The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame!_"

As Alucard rose up, shadows engulfed him, transforming his red duster into a ragged cape and his suit into leather armor. His Cassull became a Claymore. He was no longer Alucard, or even Count Dracula. As he turned to his allies, he was that man he was in his mortal life: The Prince of Wallachia. Son of Dracul. The Impaler, Vlad Tepes.

His allies looked behind them to see all the souls Alucard had absorbed in his countless lifetimes. He would sacrifice everything, as they had. They would not lose this fight.

"Come, my allies! Show my queen that only mortals can truly defeat a monster. Show her a monster's true destiny: to be defeated and forgotten. Restore this land to its former glory. Hold nothing back! Send this demon back to hell!"

He began to draw his sword, ready for the battle. The cage holding Kyubey shattered and the alien flipped through the air towards Madoka, pausing in mid-air to "boop" Alucard's nose. Tomoko darted around him, clutching her headphones. As he dodged out of the way of the Arbalest blast and watched his allies destroy his queen, he realized how much he admired the tenacity of these mortals.

In the end, there wasn't much left of his queen as he approached her. He caught her as she fell forward, holding her in his arms. Her eyes implored him to grant mercy. For a moment, he pitied her.

"Farewell, my love," he whispered. "You are my queen... but you are not my true love."

He impaled her with his sword and her scream ripped throughout the castle. As her body turned to dust, he sheathed his sword and turned away. He said nothing to his comrades as they celebrated their victory. He merely walked out of the castle, leaving behind yet another lifetime in his unending existence.


	4. The Beginning

**As the Count walked through the castle gates, his memories of his time here slowly returned. **

After his life of endless fighting in the other world, he was happy in this paradise. Anderson had once called this place heaven and claimed that this was their reward for serving God. The truce between them lasted for centuries and Alucard even found love again in Carmilla. The vampires had their sanctuary in the No Life Kingdom. Those Anderson deemed worthy were trained in the Neo Vatican to defend Crosswind.

He remembered dancing with Carmilla. Her face turning up to his as she stretched up to kiss him. The strolls through the moonlit forest as they talked of nothing at all. The graceful way she rose her hand to cover her laughter. The fetching way the moon framed her face as she stood on the tower balcony.

He visited with Anderson frequently in Castiel's bar, usually conversing late into the night. They had enjoyed their battles and rivalry in the other world, but the sharing of war stories, comparing theories on divinity and chess games were nice as well. They occasionally wondered to each other if a "Round 3" was in order, but it always ended in agreement that their time of fighting was over.

Out of respect for his old enemy, the No Life King enacted a law amongst his kind: Killing mortals was punishable by death. Since old habits died hard, vampires that broke this law were impaled and left to burn away at sunrise. If mortals wished, they could join the No Life Kingdom to provide the vampires with sustenance. There were plenty of volunteers, as they were well-cared for and Alucard enacted harsh punishments for mistreatment. Some nobles were not pleased with the arrangement, but who would dare argue with a ruler that once hunted his own kind?

One such mortal, Charlotte, had joined the No Life Kingdom, as she had fallen in love with Baron Meier Link, the captain of his guards. Their marriage was completely unheard of at the time, but Alucard had personally blessed their union, as it reminded him of his true love from so long ago. He had proudly looked on as Anderson officiated their marriage vows.

Carmilla was not pleased. "You've grown soft, my king. Allowing the nobility to mix with the mortals? This is... disgusting."

"Regardless of your feelings, my love, this was bound to happen. Baron Link deserves his happiness. Who are we to judge, if he finds it in a mortal?"

"Perhaps your friendship with the priest has made you weak. They are food to us, my lord! Not companions!" Alucard slapped her. She gasped as she held her bruised cheek, as he had never struck her before.

"Don't dare speak of our mortal subjects as if they are mere chattel! I have fought and bled beside them. I have watched them live and grow old. I have watched them scrape and wring every bit of joy out of their short existence. As long as I am king, they will live under our protection!"

"At least send them away from here! If Meier Link wants to bed with a mortal, he should go live with them."

This was not the first time they had this argument. It wouldn't be the last. Anderson had advised him to be patient with Carmilla, but asking her to accept the mixing of vampires and mortals was like asking the rain to leave him dry. Alucard turned from his queen in disgust.

"My decision is final. Make your peace with it."


	5. War

**Alucard smiled as the greenery returned under his feet. It was like the war never happened. **

A week later, Charlotte's body was found on the steps of Crosswind's town hall, with the tell-tale bite marks of a vampire attack. Baron Link committed suicide days later. Anderson, enraged that their "no killing" pact had been violated, ordered his knights to attack the No Life Kingdom. To protect his subjects, Alucard ordered the gates to his kingdom sealed.

But it wasn't enough. Anderson was the Pillar. As his hatred of the vampires returned, it consumed him and affected the land. The lush forests turned to sand. Water became scarce. The days became steadily longer until there was no relief from its burning light.

War. Senseless death. Innocents slaughtered simply for being there. Vampires ferreted out and hunted like rabbits. Mortals that freely chose to live in his kingdom, hung as sinners and traitors. Vampires lashing out at mortals and feeding the hatred between them.

He didn't want to fight his old friend. Not like this. As he slumped against his throne, he looked down to see the Incubator seated at his feet.

"It looks like the Pillar has been corrupted, King. Not only are your subjects being killed, but the mortals are suffering from lack of water and resources. What will you do?"

Carmilla reached over and pushed a stray hair from Alucard's forehead. "He has a point, my love. Your friend has been consumed by his hatred. Even if peace were restored, this wasteland will still remain."

Kyubey's tail swished behind him. "If you destroy the Pillar, a new one will take its place. You will be the next Pillar if Anderson falls."

It pained him to admit the truth of their statements. Carmilla moved off her throne to kneel at Alucard's feet. "My king, our people are suffering. All my power is at your disposal. Let's defeat Anderson and restore this world together."


	6. The Three Knights Take Down the Pillar

**Alucard passed Crosswind and paused to view the steeple rising above the city walls. He could hear the celebrations from here. **

They had successfully lured Anderson away from his knights. Alucard was almost out of ammunition. Carmilla's wounds were taking too long to regenerate and she could no longer produce her illusions. The homunculus Kyubey had brought to their world kept the priest busy long enough for Alucard to load his last magazine.

Anderson chased Alucard's doppelganger into the temple, cornering him against the obelisk in the center. Two bayonets pinned the homunculus to the statue.

"Ah learned from de laist taim, ye monster," Anderson growled. "This taim, ye stay deid." As Anderson reached into his coat, Alucard rested the barrel of his Cassull against the back of Anderson's head.

"Farewell, my friend." Alucard pulled the trigger, but never remembered the gun's sound or recoil.


	7. Betrayal

**The sound of the chapel bells were bittersweet, promising the salvation of Crosswind, yet reminding him of the salvation he and his friend had lost. **

Alucard's twin reverted back to his original green-haired form and carefully removed the bayonets. "Oooooooooooow! That freakin' hurt!"

Carmilla's dusted off her skirt. "Good work, Envy. The Incubator was wise to choose you to help me. Now for the second part of my plan..."

Alucard slumped to his knees, ignoring them. Droplets of blood fell onto the floor as he cried for the second time over his enemy. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _he thought. _Didn't you say this was heaven, my friend? Wasn't this supposed to be our reward for our suffering? Why? Why has it come to this? _

The bayonets piercing his back brought him out of his turmoil much too late. Alucard's body tried to heal around the blessed blades, but Anderson had perfected his preferred weapon. As Envy pushed them further in, the blades sapped all Alucard's strength. It was a fight to stay conscious."Who knew killing that girl would cause the Pillar's downfall?" Carmilla chuckled as Alucard slumped over. "But I have to say, my king, I did enjoy the taste of her agony."

Alucard's looked up at his queen in shock. The vampire bites on Charlotte! She didn't...!


	8. The Second Pillar is Lost

**A cloud passed over the sun. It promised rain that hadn't fallen here in centuries. **

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

Anderson's bayonets sliced his throat.

Walter's wires sliced him apart.

Seras choked him while Pip's Bowie knife stabbed his heart.

Finally, Integra's saber impaled him.

"You left me, Count. And now I'm forever lost to you."

He heard Carmilla's voice. "You will forget and be forgotten. As you remember nothing, no one shall remember you. Farewell, my love."


	9. Protect and Serve

**Yes. That was it. Carmilla had betrayed him. Alucard noticed the tree roots at his feet and looked up. His wanderings had brought him back to the Iifa tree. **

Alucard stumbled through the desert, fighting Carmilla's spell. His memories were like the endless sands around him, cupped in his hands. Carmilla's spell was forcing him to close his hands, causing the sands to fall through his fingers.

It was night. The one night each year that Anderson had allowed this cursed land. The lack of sun was allowing him to better fight the spell, but it was a losing battle. The Iifa tree came into his view. He shuffled forward, falling face-first at its roots.

He couldn't stop her. Not like he was now. What options did he have?

He snatched at a memory before it slipped away: one of his first conversations with Anderson in their paradise.

_"Ah knuw yur histr'y, ye monsta. Sae tell me, Kaing. Why the peace nao? Why not simply wipe us mortals oot and rule all this laind?"_

_Alucard smiled as he surveyed their chessboard. He toyed with his king, contemplating his next move. "Long ago, when our enemy first attacked London to create their desired Thousand-Year Kingdom, I was ordered by my previous master to escort the royal family to safety. However, King George would not leave the palace. Nor would his family. The king was the master of my master and I could not argue._

"So I stayed in the palace to protect them. While my familiars shielded us from the bombs, I told stories to his daughters. His oldest, Elizabeth, asked me if I really was a vampire. If I really was a king like her father. When I told her I was, she asked me what kind of king I was. And she told me the strangest thing..."

_"Whut was that nao?"_

"A king's true purpose is to protect and serve his people. The people do not exist to serve the king. If a king forgets this purpose, he loses his people. And if there are no people, there is no kingdom."

_Alucard settled on moving his king forward to protect the pawn in danger of being captured by Anderson's bishop. It was pretty risky, as it would put him in checkmate if Anderson captured his rook next turn."That is why we have this peace. No mortals means no vampires. And I must serve my people as you serve yours." _


	10. Protect His Heaven

"**Protect and serve." Queen Elizabeth was wise beyond her years. **

The memory was already ebbing from his mind. He murmured "protect and serve" as he placed his hands on the tree. His last memories winked out one by one. He let them go without a fight. If he couldn't protect his kingdom, he would serve it by finding people that could.

"Please..." His voice was barely a whisper. "Protect Anderson's heaven."

Flashes of many people. Many worlds. Many lives. Aliens. Superheroes. Magical girls. Vampires. Humans. He could feel the tree pulling them into this world and knew the strength in them. Good. This was good. He rolled over and stared at the blood-red moon above him.

He was reminded of that night he met the Police Girl. No... Seras. His Seras Victoria. And the funny way Integra scrunched her nose when she realized that he had made her a vampire. And Walter suppressing a chuckle when he saw Alucard carrying his new charge like a stray kitten.

Perhaps he would dream of them...


	11. Iifa Tree

**Once again, things came full circle. **

Alucard found himself at this same tree when he came back to reality. As Carmilla promised, he had forgotten everything about this world. And the world had forgotten him.

That was where Carmilla had failed. He had been a king in that other world. But he had also been a monster. A monster's destiny is to be defeated and forgotten. This was a destiny he accepted long ago when he had first become a king, when the Turks called him a monster. When his own court turned him over to his enemies for execution. When his tongue ran across the blood-soaked ground and he cast aside his humanity to continue to protect his people.

"Buu Buu Buu!"

Alucard looked up to see Mokona and Kyubey sitting on the lowest branch of the tree.

"This is the third time you've come to this tree. Don't you find it fascinating, Dracula-sama? That stories almost always have things occur in threes?" Kyubey's tale swished behind him as he washed his face.

"We thank you for helping us restore our world, Count," Mokona buu-buued.

"So what happens now, pray?"

"We have a new Pillar now. So I guess we don't need you anymore." Kyubey scratched an ear with his rear paw.

"If you want, you can return to your world. Don't you miss your friends?" Monoka's ears twitched as he buued the word "friends".

Alucard smiled and touched the tree. He felt the pull back to his world and bade farewell to Anderson's heaven.

"Hey, Mokona-sama. Which do you think is more embarrassing for a vampire? Sparkling in the sunlight or death by catboy?"

"Buuuuuu..."


	12. Homecoming

**Blood dripped onto a stone block bearing Alucard's sigil. The blood was followed by bats, living shadows and, finally, Alucard himself... **

Alucard watched Integra sleep. Fine lines had developed on her face and her blond hair had turned silver. Her head shifted, revealing a patch over her left eye. Though her features were aged and battle-hardened, she was still stunningly beautiful to him. She was his warrior queen, tested by the flames of war.

40 years before now, in that dank basement where Arther Hellsing had sealed him. That's where he met a young girl hiding from the uncle trying to kill her. He only drank the girl's blood because it had spilled on the floor and was close enough for him get to. As Richard threatened the helpless girl, he remembered Elizabeth's words.

_Protect and serve. _

He had made short work of the family garbage and was about to destroy Richard. Until the girl picked up the gun Richard dropped and used Alucard's outstretched arm to keep her aim steady. She refused to cower behind him. She was taking fate into her own hands.

A mortal about to defeat a monster. A mortal worthy of protecting and serving.

As he leaned in to kiss his sleeping master, his fangs accidentally grazed her cheek. The pistol seemed to come from nowhere and the shots hit him with enough force to knock him back into the wall. The sounds brought Seras, guns blazing. He was surprised at how pleased he was.

"You're late, Alucard. It's been 30 years... and I'm an old grandma now."

So? She had never been more beautiful to him. Alucard briefly considered telling his dear master the truth of where he'd been. Instead, he decided to tell the relevant part of releasing all his souls, save one. It was truth enough.

"I'm supposing you'll want some blood, then."

"Why, yes, Master. As you say, it has been thirty years. And I'm so very thirsty..."

"Hmp." Integra bit into her finger, hard enough to break the skin. Alucard noticed with delight it was her ring finger as she hovered it over Alucard's head.

"Welcome home, Count."

"I am home, Countess."


	13. Boop

**Alucard tried to pay attention to Integra's instructions, but couldn't keep his eyes off the ring-shaped scar on her ring finger. When she put her left glove back on, he was able to focus again.**

"There have been reports of supernatural activity in Japan. We deploy tonight. Your orders are the same as always. Investigate the activity and, if necessary, search and destroy."

Alucard strolled down the streets, watching every shadow around him. "Seras, report."

"I don't see the targets yet, Master... Wait. I see them. Male. '20s. Female. Early teens. Heading your way."

One target ran out of the alleyway. He wore a bartender uniform and had sandy blond hair. He was followed closely by a girl with pigtails as pink as her frilly dress, carrying a bow comprised of roses. Both their eyes were as crimson as his.

Alucard's face broke into a grin. "What a wonderful surprise! So, Bartender, I take it _you're _the vampire who threw a bus into the shopping center? Fine example you are setting for Pigtails."

Shizuo's head shot up at the sound of Alucard's voice and his face instantly twisted in anger. _Whoops. _

"AL-U-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Shizuo hefted the nearest vending machine and hurled it at Alucard and Seras. Alucard dived to the ground, but not before the the machine winged him. Wow, the bartender's aim was really improving! Also... _OW. _

Madoka stepped in front of Shizuo to attempt to calm him down, but soon dived towards Alucard to avoid a thrown bench. Alucard couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was too funny!

"Master?" Seras queried from the air. "Orders?"

"They aren't a threat," Alucard gasped between peals of laughter. "Handle the interrogation, Police Girl. It should prove educational." Alucard dissolved into shadows just as Shizuo swung a street sign at his head.

He reappeared back in Integra's mobile command center, still grinning. "Well, Count?"

Alucard suppressed another chuckle. "They are on our side, Countess."

Integra nodded. "Next target is three blocks south from our position. Take care of it."

Alucard headed for his next target, only to find a cat-like being with long floppy ears and a fluffy tail. Kyubey stared and swished his tail as the vampire approached. Alucard was too dumbfounded to do anything as a little white paw reached for his nose...

_Boop. _


End file.
